


NEVER LET IT GO - A BLOG OF METAL SONIC

by ShyAndroid



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Metal Sonic That Still Dislikes Eggman, Metal Still Has Free Will AU (although im genuinely unsure if its an au, Originally Posted On Neocities, Ships are undecided, first drafts lol, it erased the tags bc i forgot to set the language T-T, no i won't let go of metfinite, thats gonna be my tag for that :), there are hints it may not be one)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAndroid/pseuds/ShyAndroid
Summary: Metal Sonic starts a small blog. He shares stories and angst and stuff. Drama ensues.
Relationships: Infinite/Metal Sonic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. MISTAKEN IDENTITY

**Author's Note:**

> Fics originally posted to https://stardustspeedwayz.neocities.org/, I would recommend going there if you care about ambiance and stuff. It's like an in character blog thing. I worked hard on that CSS so plz give it a look.

As you can tell from the title, today I found myself mistaken for the 'real' Sonic. Surprisingly enough, it didn't end horribly. 

I wasn't really doing anything in particular. Eggman's in one of his 'spend ages thinking of a grand plan' phases, so I'm safe to do what I please. Thankfully the same freeness applies to Infinite, who's staying with us for the time being. (The doctor was planning on executing him due to his knowledge, but I left a note that convinced him otherwise. The threats were mostly empty, if you were so concerned.) We agreed to get lunch together--even though I can not eat, any excuse to go out is a good one. While Eggman rarely directs his yelling at me anymore, he has a kind of voice that is impossible to tune out without turning off my audio sensors altogether. He likely coded it this way, so that any commands would not be ignored. 

"I'm still not used to going out without my mask. I know it makes my identity sort of obvious, but it felt _safe._ " 

_Unsure of how exactly I would be meant to respond had I been able, I provided some meaningless bleeps with the intent to sound vaguely reassuring. The attempt appeared to succeed._

"Aw, thanks... hey, what the hell is that little guy clinging to your leg?" 

Coming to a halt, I looked down at the small life form. A Chao, with a striking resemblance to the 'real' Sonic. I flinched for a moment, before wondering the implications of this. Was it Sonic's? Did it think I was Sonic? I was unsure how to feel. Validated as just as real of a person as him? Offended at the mere comparison? 

I settled on the former as to not ruin this 'date' with my own struggles, but that still left a much more important question. What was I meant to do with this thing? It was clearly lost. While I could hurt it in an attempt to bring Sonic pain, that felt like crossing a line. But returning it now would be going against what I had promised Infinite... 

I chose to leave it be for now, hoping it'd follow to deal with later. It did, often running ahead of us and zipping around wildly. I suppose it didn't only take after Sonic in appearance. 

It went as usual, Infinite talked, I listened, thought of the responses I would be saying, bleeped with about the same tone as I would say those answers. The Chao kept looking for my attention, and I humored it. Infinite joked about it, claiming that I'd adopted them. 

I will admit, they were growing on me. But I couldn't allow them to stay, Eggman's base didn't have the right conditions to raise a Chao, and even bringing them there would end the masquerade as soon as it had started. As the date ended, I prepared to return him. They were probably meant to be in one of the Chao Gardens--and after thinking of appearances, I decided they were likely in the neutral garden. If not? Well, at this point it's in Sonic's hands. Putting it into the garden, I looked at it one last time before leaving. 

They waved at me and smiled. I made a note in my head, that upon succeeding in my mission, I should return here, and make sure the Chao doesn't die from neglect. It may belong to Sonic, it may _bear a striking resemblance that upon closer thought fills me with rage_... but it's just a Chao. And it does not need to suffer the same fate as its caretaker will. 


	2. DECISIONS

Today is a dreading kind of day. One where I consider what consequences my decisions would have, and plan for decisions I know I do not have the bravery to make. 

Eggman has been acting like he cares about me lately--almost parental again, almost like when we were both younger and didn't know not to trust one another. Which begs the question, what if I told him about my free will? Not everything, just that I had it. It is a terrible idea, of course, the risks are far too high to even consider it. But how would he react? Would it be the expected, removing my free will properly this time, making me nothing more than obedient? 

Or would he be impressed? Shocked that I listened out of choice and not just because he coded me that way? It is unlikely compared to the first option, but it's not entirely out of the question. It may go to his head, a robot who has all the pros of free choice without the con of rebellion. Or it may remind him of back then. 

Really it is pointless to think about, but despite that I find myself returning to the question repeatedly. Embarrassing, really, it's like I'm not even a robot. I'm supposed to be logical, and yet I waste my processing power idling on questions I have already answered as well as I could without risking my existence. 

Know that this is not going to be my usual type of entry here. I am just hoping that discussing it here may quiet these useless thoughts. 


	3. ULTIMATE LIFEFORM AND THE ULTIMATE ROBOT

I apologize for not updating recently. I believe this entry will be a good explanation. 

"Eggman really should take a little better care of his own creations... Metal, how long have you been here?" 

I looked to Shadow. I had him marked as both enemy and ally, an honor only shared with the doctor himself. Although for Shadow, it came with the opposite emphasis. We were enemies on Eggman's terms, not my own, and even the doctor sways with dire circumstances. I still remembered us against Nega. Shadow treated me with respect. I knew he had done some terrible things, Infinite has shared those secrets with me, but I am not one to trust about morality. I was built to feel apathetic at those things at best, and have only grown slightly in that regard, and often in different directions to what I have noticed from most organic beings. 

So needless to say, I don't particularly care about his wrongdoings. We have a strange mutual trust, and trust is a scarce resource in my world. I can not complain. 

I was lying against a tree, broken after a battle with Sonic. It was really just so Eggman could buy time, seem less than radio silent as to take them by surprise when he does put his big plot into motion. I can not spoil too much, but it has eaten up a lot of the doctor's time so I just know it is as needlessly overcomplicated and dramatic as you would expect from him. 

Eggman should have retrieved me days ago. But our battle had as much movement as you would expect from two of the fastest beings on this planet, and one of his hits had absolutely demolished my location tracking. So even though Eggman was acting almost like his old self, he had no clue where to look to retrieve me. I was a glorified security camera in this state, barely able to move anything but my head. I was surprised Sonic had not destroyed any vitals considering how much non-vital stuff he had absolutely demolished. 

"Are you alright if I pick you up?" Shadow asked. I nodded to the best of my ability. What choice did I really have here? 

Shadow was as gentle as he could be. We walked like this for a while. Shadow ended up picking up a phone call that I managed to infer was from Rouge. After some friendly back and forth, he finally got to a part that interested me. 

"Can you do me a favor? I'm currently carrying Metal Sonic, and if I'm honest, I don't know where I'm going. I know it's not in this forest, but beyond that, I'm clueless. I'm sure if we fixed him, it'd be a bit easier." 

A response surely came from the other end, but I couldn't detect the noise coming from the other end. Shadow's tone turned slightly agressive. 

"Because, Rouge, I'm not just going to leave him there. Sonic told me about defeating Metal days ago. If Eggman was planning on retrieving him, he would have." 

Another response came, this one calming the hedgehog. 

"Thanks, Rouge." 

Shadow began to walk more purposefully, although still leisurely. He clearly wasn't planning on totally ruining his walk for this. It continued for a while, before he finally stopped. I recognized the place as Tails' workshop, and bleeped in panic. I trusted Shadow, but trust only goes so far. Tails was a nice kid, but he was best friends with Sonic. He would try to protect him, and I did not know just what that would mean for me. 

"Relax. He isn't even here. His workshop just has more tools than my place." 

Rouge was casually waiting on the roof for us to arrive, and dropped down. Shadow swore surprisedly, and they both laughed for a moment. 

"Woah, he's really wrecked." she commented. "You sure we can handle all this?" 

"Not entirely, but we have repaired Omega before. Surely this won't be too much harder." He paused for a second. "Speaking of, that might be a bit of an awkward discussion... eh, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." 

None of this conversation filled me with confidence, but it was this or the forest, and I had already made that decision. They turned me off for the duration of the repair. They turned me on to test a couple times, but I stayed off for most of it. Likely for the best. Finally, they turned me on for the last time. 

"Not the prettiest repair I've done, but you should be good." I swung my legs back and forth. I knew where I was once more. It wasn't perfect, I felt off balance. But Eggman could repair what Shadow couldn't. 

Eggman. I looked to Shadow, to my hands, I knew Eggman's reaction was an important calculation to make but I held off for a second. A second isn't that long, though, and inevitably I had to ask the question. He didn't know it was Shadow and Rouge who had done it, he may be confused and a touch suspicious, but it should be safe... 

I nodded to myself, and bleeped an approximation of a thank you before jetting off. 

I was correct in my assessment. Eggman was shocked to see me, but took me in. He has a lot to do before fixing the problems the two had left behind, but he promised to get to it. The truths of those claims will be seen with time, but we both know I am too valuable of an asset to stay in this condition forever. In the meantime, I have things to process. 


End file.
